


Best Day Ever

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Bus Kids - Freeform, Family Feels, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: “July 2nd, 1988,” Cal smiled fully this time. “Best day ever in my life.”“She’s twenty-six?” Fitz exclaimed. “And she makes fun of me for having a baby face!”“She will turn twenty-seven soon,” Cal said. “Her first birthday, and I won’t be there.” He blinked and shook his head. “Can you two promise me something? Can you spend the day with her? Don’t let her be alone that day.”
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 53





	Best Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentManatee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentManatee/gifts).



> For @agentmanatee, who asked: “for the Daisy fluff prompts: team celebrates Daisy's birthday.” I realize this is... very far from fluff, but at least there’s a happy ending? 
> 
> Canon compliant up to season 2 finale before the tag. I might have over indulged in feels here, but even I am not enough of an angst monster to write Daisy celebrating her birthday with her best friend missing and presumed dead.

Jemma checked the charts one more time. It hadn’t changed, but she liked to be prepared. 

“Don’t look so worried. I know all the risks,” Cal said with a half smile on his face. It reminded Jemma of Skye’s smile. “Dr…?”

“Simmons. But you can call me Jemma.” He’s Skye’s father, after all. 

“Jemma.” Cal nodded at her before turning towards the direction of the machine. “And Fitz, right?”

“Yeah, yeah that’s me.” Fitz scratched his neck, looking every bit as uncomfortable as Jemma felt. “Um, I’ve made some improvements to the design. It should be as safe as possible, even with your, um…”

“Health issues? Negative side effects from years of experimental serum use?”

“Yes,” Jemma said. “We’ve customized the machine to account for your medical history. You have nothing to worry about, Dr. Johnson.”

Cal startled, “No one’s called me that in a long time.”

“That is your name, isn’t it?” Jemma asked, uncertain. “Skye told us.” 

“You two are good friends to her.” Cal turned thoughtful. “Did she also tell you about her birthday?”

“Skye doesn’t celebrate her birthday because it’s not real, just something the orphanage made up,” Jemma said before her brain caught up. “Oh, but now she knows.”

“July 2nd, 1988,” Cal smiled fully this time. “Best day ever in my life.”

“She’s twenty-six?” Fitz exclaimed. “And she makes fun of me for having a baby face!”

“She will turn twenty-seven soon,” Cal said. “Her first birthday, and I won’t be there.” He blinked and shook his head. “Can you two promise me something? Can you spend the day with her? Don’t let her be alone that day.”

“We will,” Jemma and Fitz promised in unison. 

“Thank you.” Cal looked peaceful for the first time since Jemma knew him. “Well, let’s get this show on the road. Memories won’t erase themselves, you know.” He went to the machine. “Tell Daisy that I love her.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


The monolith hadn’t yielded any interesting information to all of her scans. Jemma made notes in the file dutifully, but she didn’t understand why the Inhumans feared the rock yet. 

Besides her, Fitz shifted nervously. He was muttering, but the words and phrases were incoherent to her. Jemma finally put down her work. 

“You kept going on and on, and I have no idea what you’re about. What is it?”

Fitz opened his mouth, but nothing came out for a second, then finally, “Dinner.”

“Fast approaching, yes.” It was getting late, and Skye wasn’t back from her trip to check on Cal yet. Since the Iliad, Jemma and Fitz made sure to have at least one meal per day with Skye, to listen and to support her as needed. Coulson probably decided Skye needed dinner off the base after seeing Cal. “Oh Fitz, that’s brilliant!”

“It is?”

“Yes! We’ve been spending our evenings with Skye, we haven’t had any chance to discuss how to celebrate her birthday! Now is the perfect time.” Jemma closed her file and headed towards the door. The monolith could wait another day. “Come on, we have a lot of planning to do over dinner.” 

“Yeah, alright.” Fitz walked beside her with a fond smile, one that made her heart flutter. “Our friends are lucky to have you.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


A cheery little tune rang out from the alarm clock. Jemma turned it off before rolling over to poke her boyfriend. 

“Fitz, wake up.”

“It’s still dark outside, Jemma,” Fitz mumbled into his pillow. “Let me sleep.”

“We live in a windowless underground base, it’s always dark outside,” Jemma pointed out. “It’s Skye’s birthday! We can’t be late!”

Fitz groaned and rolled out of the bed, “When’s May supposed to call again?”

“Right before midnight in Hawaii. Skye should be done with her Tai Chi soon and we need to keep her in the lounge for breakfast, so it would look natural for May to catch her on a random check-in call.” 

Skye hadn’t mentioned her parents much after her last visit to Cal’s new clinic, and they were worried a big birthday party might reopen wounds. Everything today was supposed to be casual. Hunter and Bobbi would bring in a big cake to celebrate N days of physical therapy. Mack bought new video games that he thought Skye would like. Coulson would announce later that everyone got the night off and then cook dinner for the team. Skye was their family, and she would have plenty of people to shower her with love and affection today. 

First, Jemma and Fitz needed to get to the kitchen. They were in the middle of preparations when Skye wandered into the lounge and did a double take. 

“Why in the world is Fitz up so early? Wait, are you guys doing breakfast dates now? That’s so… wholesome.”

“Everyone should start the day with a healthy, nutritious meal,” Jemma hurried to say. The whole point of the day was to spend time with Skye, not to make her feel like a third wheel. “You should join us. Look, we already made coffee. The bacon’s in the oven.”

“And the pancakes will be ready soon,” Fitz chimed in as he stirred the batter. “Do you like chocolate chips or blueberries?”

“Um, blueberries.” Skye glanced between them. “That’s more than enough food for two people. You guys don’t drink coffee. And pancakes are FitzSimmons’ special cheering up food. Were you expecting me?”

“What? I have no idea what you mean.” Jemma went undercover in Hydra. She could summon a blank face. “Why would we expect you?”

Skye raised an eyebrow, “Fitz?”

Fitz, the traitor, shrugged, “You know why.” 

“You said we shouldn’t mention it!” Jemma exclaimed. 

“I said we shouldn’t make a big deal out of it, but we will be there for whatever Skye wants. It’s not like she doesn’t know the date.” Fitz put down the pancake batter and turned towards Skye. “Not the same, but that’s what my mum did on the big days for the first few years after my father left. We’ll follow your lead. What do you want to do?”

Skye was quiet for a moment, “How did you know today’s my birthday? I haven’t told anyone. Or updated my file.”

“Your father told us,” Jemma said. “Before he went into the machine. He was worried about not being here with you, not that we would have let you spend the day alone once we knew.”

“Oh.” Skye blinked. “I… wasn’t expecting that.” 

“Your dad loves you,” Fitz said quietly. 

“And now he doesn’t remember me when I go visit.” Skye shook her head. “I know. It’s better that way.”

“Maybe it’s better, but you can still be sad about him not being around,” Fitz said. 

“And even if he doesn’t remember it anymore, your dad was happy when you were born,” Jemma said. “He told us, July 2nd, 1988, was—”

“—the best day ever,” Skye finished with a faint smile. “Yeah, I know. He told me. My mom too. She told me about how there was moonlight when I was born. They were happy then.”

“Because of you.”

“They loved me.” A pause. “My parents named me Daisy when I was born. Daisy Johnson. I think I’d like to be Daisy now.”

They hugged her, their best friend and family. 

“Happy birthday, Daisy.” 


End file.
